1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective coverings for clothing such as bibs for toddlers and more particularly to a combination toddler bib and doll.
2. Description of Prior Art
No bibs up until now have had a doll with a three dimentional face and depending arms and legs incorporated as part of the toddler bib, thereby not only protecting the toddler's clothing while feeding, but also keeping the toddler playfully occupied during feeding, thereby facilitating feeding for today's busy parents or guardians as well as entertaining the toddler.